Don't say it
by Wonderwomenxo
Summary: There were three words that the Doctor never got to say to Rose. But will she give him a chance to say them. 'Don't say it because you have too, say it because you want too'


**AN:** I wrote this story around two lines that i really wanted to include. The last line, and the line where Jack says if he doesnt i will. The rest kinda slots around those lines.

I guess its a teeny bit spoilerish for season 4 though so you have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Yes I really am RTD and i thought instead of waiting for the BBC to broadcast this i'd write it on here see what y'all think..

LOL i wish.

* * *

"Don't say it"

Rose ordered the Doctor, they were about to face certain death and she knew that this was the only reason the words would ever part from his lips. She had imagined him saying those words to her a million times, she had cried herself to sleep at night with the echoes of those words hanging over her. She hadn't moved on, she never would. After the Doctor for Rose Tyler there could be no-one. Mickey had tried to help, but he was just a friend and he wasn't the Doctor. Torchwood, her job was just that. A job, something which she set her alarm clock for of course it was better than Hendricks well at times at least. The thrill she got from travelling with the Doctor though that was something else, not even chasing aliens matched up to it.

The Doctor looked at Rose a little hurt, didn't she feel the same anymore afterall it was her that had said it so long ago, so so long ago now.

* * *

Donna, Martha and Jack were watching the scene and whispering to each other. It didn't seem to matter anymore that outside the TARDIS was hell on earth. The three had moved into a corner and began 'blogging' as soon as the blonde had entered the TARDIS, as yet she had offered no explanation as to her apperance but this didn't bother the Doctor. Usually he was the first to ask questions, many pointless questions usually. But all he had said since she entered the TARDIS was a series of incoherent ramblings...

_"Rose..."_

The blonde haired girl had smiled at the mention of her name, she had liked the way he said it she always had.

_"But.. impossible.. what? how?"_

_"You know me, I never liked impossible"_

The blonde had replied somewhat cocky, perhaps something she had learnt from the Doctor, Donna had wondered.

The Doctor didn't ask any more questions though he didn't seem to care he just pulled the blonde into a bone crushing hug.

_"I missed you"_

Rose had said this into the Doctor's shoulder she didnt want to let him go.

_"I missed you too... Now where was I? Ah yes, quite right too and I suppose Rose Tyler if its my last chance to say it I--"_

_"Don't say it"_

* * *

"Do you think he'll kiss her"

Martha asked, all he had done was moan about her.. Rose this and Rose that and here she was in the flesh in fact she had been here for a good five minutes now and the Doctor hadn't picked his tounge up off the floor yet. Martha had often wondered what the amazing Rose would look like, she had known she was a blonde but she had imagined a tall skinny beauty.. not that the real Rose wasn't beautiful but her blonde hair showed tell tale sign of brown roots, she wasn't fat but she wasnt skinny curvy perhaps, but certainly not leggy. This was the girl she had obsessed about, it would have been so much easier to hate her if she had been perfect.

"Nahhh.."

Donna laughed, it wasn't the Doctors style.

"Don't say it because you have to, say it because you want too"

Rose said trying to break the silence. Of course she wanted him to say it, in fact she probably needed him to say it but for him.

"If he doesnt I will"

Jack said loud enough for the Doctor to hear, he winked at Rose playfully. She smiled back, not even questioning how Jack was even here, they had afterall left him to die on the Gamestation thousands of years in the future.

* * *

The Doctor stepped forward looked Rose in the eyes, lifted her chin up so her eyes were on his and then he tilted his head and within seconds they were kissing, each tounge exploring its new surrondings. It was perfect, but what was that taste Rose couldn't quite place it.. No.. wait yes she could, his mouth tasted of Jelly babies.

"Rose Tyler I love you"

And they were kissing again.

"Finally"

Donna said and the three erupted in whoops and cheers.

The kiss ended again and the Doctor took Rose Tylers hand, funny how old habits die hard, a hand that still fitted his so perfectly.

"If you lot are quite finished updating your blogs.."

This earned him a glare from Martha a 'Marshian boy can talk' from Donna and a laugh from Jack.

"God of all Daleks to defeat, including all the others.. whatd'ya think should be easy"

He was saying the last part to Rose and she smiled at him, she was facing once again being seperated from the love of her life but she didn't care.


End file.
